1redbed_goanimatefandomcom-20200214-history
Caillou
Caillou is a 12 year old boy who loves causing trouble, fear, and anger everywhere he goes. He has done many things in his life that is described dangerous. Caillou's mom, Caillou's dad, Rosie, Leo, etc think he is the biggest troublemaker ever known. In different episodes he tries to cause fear trying his hardest to get away with it. He mostly causes his trouble during school, and the community that he lives in. He has been so bad that he was actually in jail and on trial. Voice: Ivy ( currently) Personality He is mean, horrific, scary, and dangerous pretty much all the time. He gets in trouble mostly every time. Everyone in his community or in other communities know who he is because he has been on the news a lot. He is not really friends with anyone, maybe Leo. He is known as "The biggest bad ass in town". He loves video games, mostly xbox. He throws tantrums if he doesn't get his way. Caillou gets grounded part 1: '''Caillou pokes the substitute teacher, Mrs. Tara asleep, on which a student in his class named Liza calls Caillou's parents. '''Caillou escapes school and gets grounded: '''Caillou escapes school and listens to music for 4 hours. The principal finds him and he runs to Chuck E Cheese's. He stays there for 10 hours, until 30 minutes later, Doris and Boris came and found him. Boris was on a conference call and he got fired due to Caillou's behavior. '''Caillou impersonates senator and makes a fake law: '''Caillou impersonates a senator, and he makes a fake law where grounding children is illegal. Boris and Doris find out about this, when it was the top story on the news. They ground him, and then he gets arrested and jailed for 5 years. '''Caillou goes trick or treating and gets grounded: '''Caillou goes trick or treating with his 2 girlfriends, Krissy and Melissa. He was supposed to stay out until 8:00. But he stayed out until 2 in the morning. Boris wakes up and finds Caillou coming in. He grounds him, and throws away all of his candy. '''Caillou gets grounded part 3: '''Caillou beats up Sid the Science Kid, and Barney the Dinosaur in the hallways for insulting Krissy and Melissa. Caillou gets suspended for a week, and his parents had to pay a $200 fine. '''Caillou goes on his first date with Krissy: '''Caillou wanted to go on a date, but Boris says he can't until he is 16. Caillou sneaks out of the house to go on a date with Krissy. Boris was on a conference call the entire time, so he didn't know Caillou was gone. Caillou didn't get grounded either. '''Caillou gets found by Slenderman: '''It is unknown if Caillou got grounded or not, because Caillou was missing for 15 weeks due to Caillou being trapped in Slenderman's forest. But he did get yelled at for sleeping in his parent's bedroom. Boris thought Caillou was making up excuses by hearing a deep voice saying "Die". '''Caillou knocks down Miss. Martin and gets grounded: '''Caillou knocked down Miss. Martin and escaped the classroom, until the principal found out when Caillou was talking to Krissy. Caillou's parents found out, and Caillou was grounded, and Boris was in the middle of an interview when Mr. Cargo called Caillou's parents. '''Caillou goes to bikini bottom ep 1: '''Caillou was mean to SpongeBob by calling his snail Gary ugly. '''Caillou goes to bikini bottom ep 2: '''Caillou knocks out Sandy with his barf, and he messes with Sandy's robot by poking at her, and calling her mean names. '''Caillou trash talks Christopher Columbus: '''Caillou trash talked Miss. Martin's dream guy, Christopher Columbus. Caillou gets sent to the principal's office, and then his parents were called. Boris grounds Caillou for trash talking Christopher Columbus, beating up the principal (On which Miss. Martin did), and making up crappy excuses. '''Caillou meets the new student Diego: '''Caillou was kind of mean and rough to Diego in the beginning, but then they become friends because they both like doing bad things. Caillou wants his parents beat up, and forced Diego to change his voice. Caillou also didn't accept Diego the way he was since he had a bad personality. Caillou was also being mean to Leo as well. '''Caillou turns his school into Microsoft HQ: '''Caillou turns his school into Microsoft Headquarters, the principal found out it was Caillou who did it, and called his parents as usual. Caillou gets suspended by the super attendant for 2 weeks, and is also grounded. '''Caillou escapes school again part 2: '''Caillou escapes school a 2nd time, and coincidentally Rosie was there as well. Caillou's parents didn't know he was there, but then they got drunk in the Chuck E Cheese's lounge with beer. Caillou ended up gaming for 14 hours. Caillou calls a taxi to drive everyone home, and then Caillou's parents are hung over. Caillou did not get grounded. '''Caillou's parents go to jail: '''Caillou's parents found out about Caillou's behaviors. Caillou gets grounded for, underage drinking, dancing with strangers, swearing, escaping school, calling a babysitter off, going to a bar, and refusing to listen to Miss. Martin. '''Caillou turns into thug Caillou: '''Caillou started being rude to Miss. Martin, and disrupting the class with remarks that don't make sense. Miss. Martin found his humor to be funny. He then insulted Miss. Martin by calling her a ginger. Miss. Martin said it was offensive to her nature. Caillou then kept saying she controlled weather. When Miss. Martin was going to cry, Caillou commented that she could flood the school with her weather powers. Caillou then becomes the teacher by teaching then weaponry, and calling Leo and Fat Lip Girl mean names. Caillou kicked out Fat Lip Girl for stating the obvious. Then, Caillou calls Leo "ginger boy" which offended Leo, and Caillou didn't care, so he kicked Leo out for spitting out baby facts about weapons. Caillou then stuffs a girl inside a locker, while heading to the principal's office to trash talk him. Caillou then threw a tv from the teacher's lounge at the principal. Caillou then went outside to the front of the school. He saw a car come up, a father picking his son Calvin up from school, he threw the father in the tree because he thought he looked like a squirrel that should be in the wild. Then he destroys his car by smashing the windshield, and totaling the car with his finger. Then Caillou threw the car at the guy in the tree. Once the car hit him, the tree fell, he fell, and the car fell which cut up his face. Caillou's parents were furious when they found out what Caillou did. Boris invited the neighborhood and their entire family to whoop, spank, and beat Caillou up for 24 hours straight due to his behaviors, and Caillou is grounded forever. '''unles Category:Characters Category:Bald people Category:Scarlet red Category:Emerald green Category:Turquoise/teal Category:Bright yellow